1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle rear seat provided with a reclining device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been provided these days a vehicle rear seat provided with a reclining device to slant its back seat backward.
In the case of a vehicle rear seat shown in FIG. 1, for example, a seat back 3 is inclinably supported by a floor panel 2 which is located at the backside of a seat cushion 1, and a reclining device 5 is arranged between the seat back 3 and a side finisher 4 which is located on both sides of the seat back 3, respectively.
The reclining device 5 is located in a recess 6 formed at a lower corner of the seat back 3. The reclining device 5 is supported by the floor panel 2 while a part of it is attached to the seat back 3, to freely incline the seat back 3.
In the case of this vehicle rear seat, however, the front side of the reclining device 5 is exposed outside and fingers of a person who sits on the rear seat are caught by the reclining device because it is exposed to thereby frighten the security of the person. In addition, the exposed reclining device spoils the appearance of the rear seat. Further, dust and the like adhere to the exposed reclining device to make the latter inoperative.